


don't make me say it (i'm hot for you)

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Sungyeol has a problem: he likes Myungsoo to the point that he likes seeing Myungsoo do things. One of the things that he likes most is how much Myungsoo enjoys doing things with him.





	don't make me say it (i'm hot for you)

If there was one thing that Sungyeol could write to memory, it would be Myungsoo.

 

Myungsoo smiling.

 

Myungsoo laughing.

 

Myungsoo just doing things.

 

Sungyeol wants to remember all of it, but deep down, stashed away from everyone else, he wants to write Myungsoo’s reactions to him in a section of his brain and heart where he knows that no one can touch it. Which sounds absolutely ludicrous, because who would be able to do something like that, but Sungyeol means it metaphorically. He wants to keep the memories of Myungsoo leaning into him and crying out his name as if he was the most precious thing in the world to him as something that he can only see. No one should be able to see Myungsoo naked and eyes teary as Sungyeol rocks into him as if he couldn’t bear to be separated from the younger man for more than a second.

 

Those are Sungyeol’s memories and he’d hate for someone to see Myungsoo so fragile and trusting and filled with want the way that he’s only able to see. Myungsoo doesn’t want some stranger to know how passionate he feels about Sungyeol and the things they get up to, and Sungyeol, he’s just the same.

 

Myungsoo is his and Sungyeol wants to remember all of him.

 

Even the things he scoffs at romance novels for, because at the end of the day, Sungyeol’s a man who can’t help but be turned on by the kittenish looks that Myungsoo sometimes throws his way. Myungsoo is painfully attractive and when he’s naked, thighs quivering against his sides and around his stomach, it’s hard to not be anything but into Myungsoo.

 

And when Myungsoo mouths his name like a prayer, Sungyeol can’t help but twist his hand around Myungsoo’s cock and buck up to meet the cleft of his ass. His manhood easily fitting in between Myungsoo’s cheeks as if Sungyeol was meant to do this all along.

 

Myungsoo’s body never lies and when Myungsoo’s breath hitches at the contact of his dick sliding against his rim, Sungyeol finds himself grinning at how cute the other boy’s reaction is. Because unlike others who don’t always show how good they felt, Myungsoo was rather open about it. And when Sungyeol meant rather, he meant very.

 

With his eyes blown wide with love and need, appendages shaking, and chest heaving at how good everything felt, Myungsoo was absolutely a vision.

 

Myungsoo didn’t care if he looked completely wrecked in Sungyeol’s presence, because out of everyone that Myungsoo knew, Myungsoo trusted Sungyeol the most. He trusted Sungyeol so much that he didn’t care if Sungyeol saw how much he enjoyed the things that they did. Sungyeol didn’t laugh or poke fun at how he reacted to such intimate acts, but Sungyeol reveled in how open and truthful Myungsoo could be. And due to that, Myungsoo found it easy to let go and just enjoy the things that Sungyeol did to him.

 

While Sungyeol, he just loved how much the other trusted him to be so unabashed whenever they would have sex and make love.

 

Even after a year of going to each other’s places and sneaking loving looks whenever they thought no one was watching, Sungyeol finds it impossible to avoid the feelings he has in his chest for a boy that has trusted him more than anyone else. The two were best friends, would never stop being best friends, and the obvious attraction between the two would never stop them from ruining the greatest thing that ever came from them meeting each other.

 

Sungyeol loved Myungsoo and Myungsoo loved him, and that was really all he needed to get himself off.

 

Which sounded lame, but to Sungyeol, it was anything but.

 

Bucking up his hips to consistently meet and slide against the cleft of the other’s ass, Sungyeol finds himself smiling when Myungsoo pushes against him. Myungsoo’s hand reaching out to grab Sungyeol’s and guide him into touching him even more, to twist and pull just so.

 

Sungyeol knows Myungsoo’s close, and all it takes is a “Fuck… You’re doing so well baby” to come from his mouth to tear an orgasm from the other male. His slender fingers stroking Myungsoo through the ordeal, his fingers becoming a mess of pearly-white cum and lube, that Sungyeol wonders if he should have given him head instead.

 

However, knowing he’d get another chance to do such a thing later, Sungyeol takes what happened for what it is. Especially since the other looks quite beautiful, despite Myungsoo being drenched in sweat, his lean chest heaving from how powerful his orgasm was, and the way Myungsoo was unable to stop himself from holding onto him as if Sungyeol was the only thing keeping him from drowning in the middle of the sea.

 

It’s kind of unfair, really, but Sungyeol has a thing for pretty things and Myungsoo is unbearably pretty at times. Even when he’s completely wrecked from just coming, while everyone else probably looks gross and disgusting and totally not his cup of tea.

 

So when he mutters, “You were so good, so unbelievably good,” he enjoys the way Myungsoo’s chest stutters just enough for him to notice. And when he moves his head down to kiss a stripe up the other’s neck and to his mouth, Myungsoo pushes his lips against his as if he was a starving man. While Sungyeol can only taste the remnants of strawberry lip balm off Myungsoo’s lips before he’s plunging his tongue inside with the intent to taste mint toothpaste and something that tastes purely Myungsoo, Sungyeol chases for more of that flavor. Only to smile when Myungsoo tongue slides against his and deepens the kiss until the two are almost breathless from how much the two of them want.

 

Eventually, Sungyeol pulls away from the other male with his cock still hard and throbbing, telling him that he’s going to get blue balls if the two of them don’t continue. And with the way Myungsoo’s looking up at him, eyes silently asking for more, Sungyeol finds himself grabbing the lube again and slathering it against his fingers until they’re nice and wet. While Myungsoo finds himself situating himself just so; his legs still lightly wrapped around Sungyeol’s waist but his ass in reach of Sungyeol’s fingers, Myungsoo fondly gives Sungyeol a cheeky grin.

 

“Yeollie… Please… I want…”

 

Barely keeping himself from melting at the other’s smile, Sungyeol gives in to his inner tease and decides to flick the side of Myungsoo’s thigh in response. Myungsoo’s whiny “Why” so satisfying to hear that he can’t help but continue to takes things slow. His fingers slowly finding their way to Myungsoo’s perineum, only to caress it for a few moments, taking great pleasure in watching Myungsoo squirm in want. The action easily makes Myungsoo frustrated and it doesn’t take long for the other male to give a little huff and another whine, voice borderline cutesy as he softly gives, “Yeollie… Not f-fair.”

 

While Sungyeol finally finds himself twirling a lubed finger against Myungsoo’s rim. Middle finger barely touching, Sungyeol quietly lets Myungsoo know that he isn’t going to stop with just fingers. But he’s also entirely honest about getting a kick out of teasing Myungsoo until he’s basically begging him to do more.

 

He’s a fucking tease, and Myungsoo should know that by now.

 

“Soo-ah, I’m definitely being more than fair. You’ve already came once, y’know?”

 

Myungsoo turning pink at his words, cheeks, neck, and upper body flush with the color, Sungyeol almost wants to kick himself when Myungsoo suddenly puts his hands to cover his face. The other obviously feeling embarrassment for wanting so much with giving little in return, he shakily lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He knows that Sungyeol is kidding, but he can’t stop himself from feeling a little ashamed of how much he wants…

 

It’s hard not to want when it comes to Sungyeol, because he always wants Sungyeol.

 

However, to hear that so blatantly, it strikes a chord in him.

 

“Yeollie… I just… I just like… Love you so much.”

 

Hand reaching out to pull Myungsoo’s palms from his face, Sungyeol shows Myungsoo a bright smile that is free from teasing, “Myungsoo, I know that and I love that, so please don’t cage your reactions with me, alright? I like to see them you know… I like to see how into this, you are.”

 

Heart hammering against his ribcage, Myungsoo’s breath stutters for just a moment before he’s nodding, silently telling Sungyeol to continue. Only for a sudden urge to rise within him, telling him that Sungyeol needs to get the fuck on with it because if Sungyeol doesn’t finger him in the next minute or so, Myungsoo will literally do it himself. Myungsoo wants Sungeol to push into him, to wrap his arms around him as he thrusts into tight heat, and Myungsoo feels more than a little impatient.

 

Gosh, how the fuck did Sungyeol know what to do and say to get him so heated?

 

Myungsoo doesn’t know, but he hopes Sungyeol knows how much Myungsoo loves him and wants him and never wants whatever the fuck that they have to end. They’re best friends, but they’re more than that and the term boyfriend doesn’t feel like it’s enough to explain the feelings that they have. While significant other sounds too prim and proper for all of the fun times that they’ve had together, laughing and joking until the two of them can’t breathe. Lovers are probably the most aptly coined term, but even then, it’s not enough, so Myungsoo doesn’t label it, because why label something so raw and real with something that doesn’t do what he and Sungyeol have justice.

 

He loves Sungyeol and nothing is going to change that, but trying to come up with the words that describe how he feels is terribly difficult. So why put a name to something that doesn’t really need one, especially when he can just show how much he loves the other with the way he acts and wants and needs.

 

Sungyeol is his.

 

And he hopes Sungyeol wants him just as much.

 

Taking Myungsoo’s enthusiastic reaction as a ‘yes, keep going,’ Sungyeol finally wiggles his finger past Myungsoo’s rim. The feeling of an appendage finally going into him causes Myungsoo’s jaw to drop as he lets out a breathy moan, body shivering in the excitement of what is to come. While Sungyeol, who loves to take Myungsoo apart in the tiniest of ways, slowly begins to move his finger in and out. A gentle rhythm is quick to follow, while Myungsoo widens his legs in response to how good the movement feels.

 

Sungyeol tries not to salivate at how lovely Myungsoo’s thighs are, but with how lean and strong they are, it’s hard not to. The golden color of skin is extremely nice and it doesn’t take long for Sungyeol’s other hand to attach itself to one of them so that he can caress his boyfriend’s soft skin. Feeling slightly sticky from Myungsoo’s earlier orgasm, Sungyeol’s cock twitches at how messy Myungsoo is going to get.

 

Opening Myungsoo up with another finger, two fingers now pressing in and lightly scissoring past Myungsoo’s inner walls, Myungsoo suddenly jolts when Sungyeol’s fingers lightly brush against his prostate. Sungyeol mischievously grins at being able to find it so fast, and like usual, he’s swift to run his fingers back and forth, constantly touching the gland. While Myungsoo, unable to deal with the constant stimulation was literally shuddering in Sungyeol’s arms, breath hitching on every brush and hole clenching against Sungyeol’s fingers whenever they would back away.

 

Myungsoo was completely hard again.

 

“S-Sungyeol, p-please, I-I’ll-”

 

”Alright, alright,” Sungyeol sighs, before his fingers stop teasing the other male into orgasming once again. He adds one last finger, this time taking great care to prepare Myungsoo for his dick, he deliberately avoids his boyfriend’s prostate as he opens Myungsoo up.

 

Myungsoo may have the stamina to have a couple of orgasms, but Sungyeol didn’t want to torture him by trying to wring out more than a few at a time. This was supposed to be fun, not painful, so allowing Myungsoo to get used to his three fingers, the other male almost bouncing against them near the end of his preparation, Myungsoo’s eyes are dark and his irises are almost undetectable.

 

Myungsoo in desperate need of something longer and bigger than Sungyeol’s fingers, Sungyeol finally replaces them with his manhood. Cock pulsating against the other’s hole, Sungyeol hisses when Myungsoo’s ass drags against his neglected dick just so. Sungyeol almost chokes when Myungsoo rocks his hips against him, forcing him to push into Myungsoo deeper. The stretch from his cock slowly sliding into Myungsoo’s body causes the other to whine, all petulant and impatient, Sungyeol can’t stop himself from gasping, “Fucking, needy bottom,” to the other boy.

 

Sungyeol finds himself wanting the other even more because as much as Sungyeol would occasionally bottom, he liked topping a lot more. Which was great for him, because Myungsoo absolutely loved bottoming and took great pleasure in letting Sungyeol know how much.

 

Myungsoo was fucking pushy about it too, and as much as Sungyeol would like to deny it, that was really hot.

 

Myungsoo was hot and him being into the things that they did together was even hotter.

 

His chest even burned at the feelings Myungsoo would force him into having, because loving Myungsoo was intense and Sungyeol was all the better for it.

 

“Please, Yeollie, please.” Sungyeol hears Myungsoo beg, eyes soft and filled with desire, his kiss-bruised lips inviting, and his cheeks even pinker from exertion and arousal, Sungyeol groans. Before he’s wrapping his hands around Myungsoo’s hips so that he can fully sink himself inside, not stopping until his cock is buried to the hilt. Sungyeol is quick to praise, “God Myungsoo, you’re perfect, a-absolutely perfect,” as he takes in how tight and delicious Myungsoo’s hole is, Myungsoo can only moan at how full he feels.

 

While Sungyeol, needing to do something other than sit there with his dick inside Myungsoo, slowly begins to thrust. His dick dragging back and forth in a rhythm that easily causes Myungsoo to push against him even more, wanting Sungyeol to go a little faster, Sungyeol chuckles at his boyfriend’s response. Only to pick up the pace, hands gripping onto Myungsoo’s hips even tighter, he eventually feels Myungsoo’s legs wrapping themselves around him so that his feet are touching the small of his back. Sungyeol fucks him even harder as Myungsoo’s feet force him to thrust even deeper, his dick is now hitting Myungsoo’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Myungsoo almost mewling at the sensation of Sungyeol’s dick constantly touching the sensitive gland, almost abusing it as he maintains the harsh pace of wanting to get the two of them off. Myungsoo’s ass clenches against him every once in a while and Sungyeol almost curses Myungsoo for doing shit like that... Shit that makes him feel good enough to almost blow his load.

 

He barely manages to keep himself from coming, but having enough control of himself to stop, he decides to take Myungsoo’s cock in his hand. Myungsoo’s eyes opening at the feel of Sungyeol’s hand on him, at how different it was from the hand job that Sungyeol had given him earlier, Sungyeol’s thumb flicking the top of his slit, Myungsoo shudders in response. He hates yet loves how easy it is for Sungyeol to make him feel so good.

 

Feeling Sungyeol’s cock rubbing the walls of his hole, constantly hitting his prostate, while Sungyeol fists his dick, touching him just the way he likes… The pleasure is so overwhelming, Myungsoo finds it impossible to keep up.

 

“S-Sungyeol, I-I-”

 

Seeing white as his climax washes over him, leaving his mind hazy and filled with static, Myungsoo can’t help but let out a long, shaky moan. While Sungyeol’s dick feels overstimulated when Myungsoo’s hole clenches around him like a vice, Sungyeol’s fucking becoming even more irregular by the second, it isn’t long before Sungyeol is seeing stars himself. Sungyeol's orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave, Sungyeol’s grip leaving finger-shaped bruises on Myungsoo’s hips, Myungsoo quickly finds himself pulling Sungyeol's neck down for a kiss.

 

Teeth latching onto the other’s lips and forcing his breath away, Myungsoo almost savors the warmth and mess that he feels below. Sugnyeol’s cock softening inside of him, while his blood pumps in his ears with a deafening volume, Sungyeol releases his hands from Myungsoo’s sides and dick to pull him close, deepening the kiss. His breath heavy and almost out of breath, Sungyeol lets himself become dizzy with one last need.

 

Skin against skin, cum sticky and wet between the two, Sungyeol wraps his arms around the other’s middle, hands splaying themselves against Myungsoo’s back. While Myungsoo, unable to stop himself from letting out a squeak at the new position he suddenly finds himself in, Sungyeol having essentially pulled him onto his lap, Myungsoo’s arms latch themselves around Sungyeol’s neck. The two of them are so close, that Myungsoo can’t help but break the kiss and push his mouth against one of Sungyeol’s pulse points to leave a bruise.

 

Intending to tell the world — to tell no one, because he can't really tell anyone about this sort thing — that Sungyeol’s his.

 

Myungsoo can only shake that feeling away as he lightly nibbles and sucks at Sungyeol’s neck until he hears Sungyeol tell him that what he is doing is enough. So pulling himself away, mouth red and shiny, he gives his lover a soft okay in response before he’s reaching out to wrap him up into one last hug. His breath warm against the other’s neck, he shivers when Sungyeol finally pulls his spent cock from his ass. His hole leaking with lube and ejaculation, Myungsoo tries not to whine at the sudden feeling of being completely empty ruin his good mood.

 

Sungyeol unable to stop himself from holding Myungsoo for what feels like a couple of seconds, but what he logically knows to have been more than a few minutes, Sungyeol mouths praises into Myungsoo's skin. He lets Myungsoo know how good he'd been for him, Myungsoo can’t help but push his forehead against Sungyeol’s collarbone in a gesture of please keep going, but please also stop in response. 

 

Sungyeol eventually realizing that Myungsoo has had enough with how red his cheeks are to the words that Sungyeol has showered him with, he stops, only for him to realize how gross and sweaty the two of them are. His mind quickly conjuring up the image of the two needing to clean up, he gives Myungsoo one last kiss before pulling himself away. Telling the other male that he was going to get some stuff to clean the two of them up, Myungsoo begrudgingly allows Sungyeol to leave. While Sungyeol can only give him a small smile of ‘What did I do to deserve you’ as he makes his way to the bathroom.

 

But as Sungyeol is quick to grab what he needs, leaving Myungsoo naked on his sheets. It's barely seconds before Myungsoo’s cat realizes that the two of them are done before he's running past Sungyeol and jumping onto the bed with the intention to grab some attention from his master. The gesture easily causing Myungsoo to giggle at how needy his Byeol is, he lets the cat force his way to his side, curling against him and heating Myungsoo up like a little furnace. Myungsoo’s hand reaches out to place itself on the top of Byeol’s head to scratch behind his ears, which quickly causes Byeol to purr in what Myungsoo assumes is happiness.

 

And when Sungyeol returns to the bed with a damp rag in hand, the slightly older male tries not to look affronted when he notices Byeol sitting in his spot. The cat looking all smug and content as Myungsoo rubs his head and tummy, taking great care to pet all of his favorite spots, that Sungyeol doesn’t miss his boyfriend's sparkling eyes and Cheshire grin. His lover obviously finding this whole situation to be a little funny, never mind, probably the cutest thing that he’s ever seen his cat do, Sungyeol finds himself unable to be mad.

 

But not before he’s mumbling, “Byeol, you’re real lucky that Soo-ah loves you as much as he does or I would have been pushing you off this bed ages ago.” Which easily rips a chuckle, then a giggle, and an eventual laugh from Myungsoo's throat, Sungyeol tries not tall fall over at how weak his knees get at the sudden sight. 

 

Because just like everything else that night, Sungyeol is terribly weak for seeing Myungsoo do things. But then again, he’s sure, that him liking Myungsoo so much is because he loves and adores him… He loves him more than anyone else in the world, and when Myungsoo laughs like this, so open and happy and carefree, it's kind of hard _not_ to. Loving Myungsoo and everything that he does is too easy.

 

And that should scare him, but it _doesn't._

 

Damn, does he have it bad.

 

 


End file.
